Midnight Dance
by EnigmaDesdemona7
Summary: Two boys meet in the Astronomy Tower near midnight to have a little dance... Slash. Obviously. Draco Malfoy/Justin Finch-Fletchley
1. Justin FinchFletchley

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor am I making a profit.

****

Midnight Dance

The day after the school found out he was gay – that's when it happened. That's when Justin Finch-Fletchley fell in love. Our dear Justin received a note the morning after the rumors, with mostly truth behind them, started going around, thus Justin was now waiting in the Astronomy Tower, waiting for his _secret admirer_.

He was about to give up, thinking it was a prank of some sort to get him in trouble, until music started playing. It was soft, classical music, quiet enough where only the people in the room could hear, if they were quiet of course. Justin looked around, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" Justin whispered. "Who is it?" 

The person who stepped into the doorway was someone who Justin would have never expected. With one swift movement, Draco Malfoy was holding Justin in a dance-like embrace.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Justin looked at him, horrified.

"Wh - what? Is this some sort of trick, Malfoy?" Draco only smiled, and for some reason unknown to Justin, he felt as though he should… trust… the Slytherin.

Come to think of it… Justin never had any personal reason to hate Draco. The only thing he had ever done was call a Muggle born – other than him – a Mudblood. The few times it was in front of him, he looked over to Justin. Naturally, Justin had always thought he was insulting him as well, but come to think of it, each look was somewhat apologetic.

Justin, somewhat awkwardly, put his arms on Draco. He looked up into Draco's eyes to see if he was tricking him or something, but Draco didn't look away. All he did was stare back with his beautiful gray eyes.

Draco pulled Justin a bit closer to him, and they started dancing. Justin felt safe in Draco's arms, which was odd for him, considering Justin always felt everything _but _safe when he was near him before… Justin was beginning to get past the awkwardness of dancing with another guy, because believe it or not, just because you're gay doesn't make it any less awkward the first time, and before he knew what he was doing, he rested his head on Draco's chest.

They danced for a while. Draco ran his hand several times through Justin's long, wavy hair, and Justin closed his eyes in contentment. And apparently he was very comfortable, because he had fallen asleep. He woke up lying alone in the Astronomy Tower, not remembering ever lying down, or even Draco leaving.

Justin lifted himself up, and noticed a piece of parchment fall off his chest.

__

Justin,  
Shall we dance again tomorrow night?  
You Admirer

****

End!

A/N: Of course Justin accepted, for those of you who are wondering. I got the idea for this fic while I was watching the video for Tale As Old As Time… I've got a recent obsession with Beauty and the Beast, and I can't explain it. *Sigh* And it has nothing to do Burger King, although that didn't suppress it much.

You see that little purple button down there? The one next to "Submit a review" or a variant thereof? Well, if you were to click it and review, I'd be very happy *grin* Thank you!


	2. Ernie Macmillian

****

A/N: This is just something that I thought of after I wrote the fic, and I thought it would go nicely with it. So, voi la, I uploaded it here. It's Ernie's POV, by the way.

****

I followed him tonight. I don't think he knows it, but I've been following him for quite a while. But then, no one notices me. People notice Justin because he's the unnoticed one, whereas I don't even get that title. Sure, in second year I had friends, but everyone got sick of me making things up all the time, I suppose. I don't blame them, though.

But anyway, I followed him as he left, which was around 11:30. Now he's sitting there… waiting. I hope whoever sent him the letter doesn't come.

But of course, my dreams never come true. Sure enough, the sender of the note arrives.

Let's see… they lighting from here sucks, I can't see who it is… Wait, that can't be…

__

Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Mr. I-Hate-Muggles-and-Mudbloods-and-Everyone-Else? I don't believe this!

But Justin looks happy… He doesn't seem to be fazed that it was Draco bloody Malfoy. I can't believe this happening. All this time I've been trying to study Justin, see what he likes, see what he hates, and all of that is blown up with one bloody letter.

But as long as Justin seems happy… Sigh. Love. They look like they love each other, regardless. This is bull.

But Justin seems happy.

What's this? Malfoy's laying Justin on the floor… Did Justin fall asleep? He must have. It doesn't look as though Malfoy put a spell on him.

Malfoy's taking a scrap of parchment out of his pocket now, and resting it on Justin's chest. It's probably a note asking to meet him again.

Malfoy's gone now. Justin always looks so angelic when he's sleeping. Let me just walk over to him… I pick up the parchment and read it, and sure enough it is an invite.

Maybe I should rip it up… you know, so Justin and Malfoy don't meet again… But Justin looked so happy. I want Justin to be happy. 

But it's _Malfoy… _I'm sure Justin wouldn't be _too _depressed… But then, this is Justin I'm talking about here. Sigh. I'm not going to. I'll just put it back, then…

He's so beautiful. Just a kiss on his cheek… And now I'm off back to the dorms.

****

A/N: Review! Please?


End file.
